


Plus (redo)

by Elkian (SuperImposed)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Post-Sacrifice Ending, Reborn Robin as Arisato essentially, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Unbeta'd, choo choo all aboard the angst train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/Elkian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing’s changed, and it was never a game. There’s just more of it.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>(youre just doing it all over again)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus (redo)

 

“I chooesth this fate of mine own free will,” and the words feel right, antique and heavy and ominous.

 

It’s the kid who bothers you, really. He’s familiar - not in looks, not even in actions, but when you stare straight into his big, empty eyes, you almost-

 

The lights flick on, and you forget.

 

_(again)_

 

\---------

 

It’s not her looks, her grace, even her intellect that dizzy you - it’s her attitude. You could swear you’ve met this woman before, but how could that possibly be true? How could more than one of her exist and the world survive?

 

_(“I’m impressed,” she says, one long battle later, and you wonder why you thought she wore pale curls and pink armor)_

\---------

 

You keep meaning to ask about her absent pigtails, but confuse yourself when the words rise to your lips. You wonder how she would look in dark, rich tones and keep thinking she wields a blade equal to your senpai’s.

 

_(she takes you shopping and almost buys a red and white shirt_

_you’re so confused you’re so confused)_

 

\---------

 

Sometimes you stumble over his name and have to shake yourself, wondering where you got a foreign “V” sound confused with a J.

 

You manage to accidentally call him “Teach”, which he takes to like a duck with water, much to S- Yukari’s frustration.

 

_(you’re happy and you hate yourself and you don’t know why)_

\---------

 

You claim you meant to say “chrome”, a joke about his hair, but now it’s always black-blue in your eyes and you can’t meet his smile anymore.

 

_(he breaks something while training and you have to leave before you cry)_

_(hes not the leader and he was never the leader and hes always been the leader and god do you need help)_

 

\---------

 

Concerned silence meets you and only then do you realize her hair was never pink.

 

_(im a terrible dancer she says but she smiles shyly anyway)_

_(she takes your hand in hers and spins and hums as the oven ticks away and you have fucked up)_

 

\---------

 

You can’t even stop yourself from calling her Miriel.

 

_(she cant use magic and youre confused again)_

\--------

 

He doesn’t remind you of anyone and you’re so happy you could cry and you spend way too many nights walking him but you have to get away from them.

 

_(youre so happy you could cry youre so lonely you do cry with only a dog to lick your cheek and whine for you)_

 

\---------

 

You tell yourself it’s a nickname and hardly ever stumble over it. Why must you lead children to war once more?

 

_(because if you were stronger you wouldnt need to you wouldnt need any help)_

_(fix it)_

_(fix it)_

_(fix it)_

 

\---------

 

You don’t know if him fighting with an axe is better or worse. The two of you hardly speak, but it’d been that way too. You send him towards death with the wrong weapon in hand and still get confused when he’s (barely) cordial to girls.

 

_(he bleeds out with a laugh and you cant even remember his name)_

 

\---------

 

You look into his blank blue eyes and you know. And you know that he knows. And neither of you say a damning word, pass each other by and try to pretend you’re human.

 

_(youll have to commit suicide again)_

_(youre getting tired of it)_

\---------

 

You stop calling them by name and are glad when they return the favor.

 

_(you see a swirl of purple robes in the mirror and spend an hour staring into it, just why why why why why)_

 

\---------

 

you sit unsteadily on lonqus grave and talk quietly and hate yourself loudly

 

_(youve been trying to sleep for three hours before you remember youve never known a lonqu)_

 

\---------

 

you look into the face of death and long for a pretty dream

 

it didnt work the first time

you say

 

it almost did

he says

 

_(you say)_

 

\---------

 

You look into the face of certain Death and can’t breathe.

 

You look into the face of certain Death and wish you had taken the hard (easy) way out.

 

Death looks into the face of uncertain you with deep, deep pity.

 

(One last dance.)

 

\---------

 

Aigis’ fingers are gentle in your hair as you remember - this life, the other life. You’re too tired to do more than smile groggily, the sunshine warm on your face.

 

(You hear the sound of laughter and have no more wishes left.)

 

(Except the old one. The one you’ve always had and always had fulfilled.)

(And never known, until it’s far too late.)

 

 

 

 

“May we meet again… in a better life.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Blame Ariamaki for getting me into Persona, first of all.
> 
> (In my dubious defense, this was written in half an hour.)
> 
> I've seen a couple Fire Emblem/Persona 3 crossovers but none taking this route, which strikes me as the more obvious? So I wrote it. Sorry about the terrible angst.


End file.
